


Inhabitancy

by Rhysbees



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, But Like Weird, Fungus Zombie!Ivo, Hurt No Comfort, It's just a weird pseudophilosiphical ramble again idk, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, idk man i just have the novel Parasite on the brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysbees/pseuds/Rhysbees
Summary: “But you’re not him!”The thing that called itself Ivo Robotnik winced, a look of hurt flashing behind its eyes. It took everything in Stone to not crack. The thing quickly recovered and began to press its point again.“Of course I’m Robotnik! Who the fuck else would I be?!”
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Inhabitancy

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to recommend the Parisitology series by Mira Grant

“But you’re not him!”

The thing that called itself Ivo Robotnik winced, a look of hurt flashing behind its eyes. It took everything in Stone to not crack. The thing quickly recovered and began to press its point again.

“Of course I’m Robotnik! Who the fuck else would I be?!”

Stone quaked.

“I don’t. I don’t _know!_ But you’re not him! Robotnik _died_! I mourned him! You’re just. Just. You’re just some _interloper_! Some _squatter_ in his body!”

The thing growled.

“I am _not_ simply some _squatter_ , Stone! I do more than just _live_ in his body! I have the memories of Robotnik! The impulses! The responses! Of! Robotnik! I have _everything_ he had. He is me!”

“But you don’t have his _soul.”_

“You _imbecile_!” It roared. “In all the years of working under me did your thick brain never realize that souls aren’t fucking real?!”

“But I _didn’t_ work under you. I worked under the man you _killed._ ”

The thing clenched its – no, Ivo’s fists. It growled using stolen breath. It stalked towards Stone, grabbing him by the jaw. Its scent was no longer the familiar smell of coffee and motor oil. Only the wet, rotting, scent of death and decay remained, and when it spoke putrid breath poured forth from Ivo’s mouth.

“I didn’t. Kill. Robotnik. All fungus aren’t all one fucking entity. And there is no difference between me and Robotnik. Sure, the body’s dead. Sure, I came in after and took up residence. But I have all of his memories. I can tell you what he… What I ate on _my_ thirtieth birthday. I can tell you the name that you secretly call my badniks when you think I’m not looking. I can tell you every formula I’ve ever memorized. I have everything that made him _him –_ what make me _me._ Everything Stone. Every thought he ever had. Every memory he ever kept. Every. Every.” It coughed. “Attraction. He ever. That _I_ ever felt.”

The thing looked Stone in the eyes, and Stone thought how could this thing have no soul? When there was such depth, such deep mourning laid bare in those eyes. Its fingers gently swiped across Stone’s lips.

“Aban. _Please._ ”

Stone broke away and began to back out of the lab.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I _can’t._ ”

The hand which was left grasping at thin air dropped down to the being’s side.

“Fine.”

Stone stopped.

“Wait _what_? That’s it? Just. Fine?”

It looked on the verge of tears.

“Listen. I can’t force you to love me. I know that. I don’t know what sort of monster you think I am, but I could never force you to love me. I’d never do that. Not before. Not now. You don’t get that I’m me and. I can’t make you see that. I give up. Just. Go. Get out.”

Stone couldn’t move.

“I said GET OUT!”

He ran.


End file.
